


Your Shadow Is Not Your Shadow

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: White Collar
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-25
Updated: 2012-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-31 17:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: White Collar, El & Moz, Shopping Spree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Shadow Is Not Your Shadow

"Thanks for coming with me, Moz. I wanted a second opinion on some of these pieces and Neal's busy with Peter on one of their cases."

"It's not a problem at all, Mrs. Suit. You'll find my palate just as refined as Neal's, if not more."

Elizabeth laughed as Mozzie held out his arm and she took it. "Well, that's good because we have a long day of shopping ahead of us. I want to make sure this event goes off without a hitch."

"I read the folder you gave me. Your client wants a lot of high end items. Fortunately, we are in the right place." Mozzie gestured in front of them to the rows upon rows of merchandise. "Where should we start?"

"Art. My client has an empty house that he wants filled with the kind of decorations to impress his guests. He says money is no object, but he admits that he has no clue on the finer things in life. He's more like Peter, beer and a crossword puzzle is what he prefers." She winked at Mozzie as he chuckled.

"The Suit is rather simple in his ways, that's true. Okay, so this is more towards an eye for your client's guests instead of him. There's a beautiful Monet up ahead. It would look great in the foyer."

Elizabeth began typing on her blackberry. "Good. We can center the foyer around the Monet. Soft whites and blues with flowers and drapes."

"Oh! And there could be classical music playing as people enter the house. Something to set the mood so your client's guests know that he's not a tasteless heathen."

"He's not completely tasteless. I mean, he chose me as his event consultant."

It took a couple of hours to finish and by the end of it, Elizabeth invited Mozzie for lunch. "I have a free lunch for two at the upscale Citral. Would you like to come with me?"

"That depends. How is the wine menu?"

Elizabeth grinned. "Only the best. It's the reason why I accepted the tickets in the first place."

"Then of course! Lead the way, Mrs. Suit."

They arrived at Citral and when they were seated, Mozzie happily took the wine menu and began looking over it. "Does the wine come included with your free tickets?"

"One glass per ticket."

"Excellent. Then I'll have a glass of the 1945 Bordeaux."

"That sounds good. I think I'll have the same." The waiter nodded and took down their orders before he left. Elizabeth leaned forward with her arms on the table. "So, now that we're through phase one of my event planning, are you willing to help me with phase two?"

"That depends, what is phase two?"

"Food and drinks. I have to pick a caterer and there will be plenty of samples for us to try before I can make my decision."

"Free food and drinks? Count me in. I have some ideas about what kind of courses there should be." He paused. "You know, this is the first time I've ever planned a party. Mostly I'm just sneaking my way into them."

Elizabeth patted Mozzie on his hand. "Well, this time not only are you helping to plan a party, but I'll make sure to get you an invite."

"Thank you. I'd appreciate that." His phone rang and as he muttered an 'excuse me,' Mozzie checked to see who texted. "It's Neal. It looks like he needs me to do something. Do you mind if we delay phase two until tomorrow?"

"That's fine. Do you need to leave right away or should we take a raincheck on lunch?"

Mozzie responded to the text before putting his phone away. "There's enough time for lunch with a classy lady. I just need to remember to pick up a plunger before I meet up with Neal."

"That sounds interesting. I hope I'll be able to hear about it afterward."

The waiter came back with their drinks and Mozzie raised his glass in the air with Elizabeth following suit. "To us, the creative minds behind the curtain."

"To us." Elizabeth clinked her glass against Mozzie's.


End file.
